


At the Height of it All

by Cutie_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alpha!Asahi, Alpha!Daichi, Alpha!Hanamaki, Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha!Matsukawa, Alpha!Oikawa, Alpha!Tanaka - Freeform, Alpha!Ukai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amusement Parks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Kidnapping, Beta!Tsukishima, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gang Rape, Happy Ending, I promise there will be a sequel!!, In a scary yet cute way, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Minor Violence, Nipple Play, Omega!Kageyama, Omega!Kiyoko, Omega!Takeda, Omega!Yachi, Omega!Yamaguchi, Original Character(s), Poor Kageyama Tobio, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shorts, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Underage Rape/Non-con, alpha!Nishinoya, beta!ennoshita, enjoy!!, implied panic attacks, oikage, omega!suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: Karasuno are still over the moon about their victory against Shiratorizawa, and they want to celebrate. Kageyama wasn't interested at the teams choice and Oikawa wasn't happy with his change of plans, but will they change their minds about the place once they meet...





	1. Staring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. This was my first multi-chapter Haikyuu fic on ao3, so that means many things. One of which is that my writing was not as good or not up to the standards that I have now so, I went back and edited a lot. Mainly just adding onto chapters or changing the wording. The overall plot remains the same. So, for first time readers - that may not mean much. For those of you who are coming back to reread this (first may I thank you) you may realise the somewhat big changes.  
> I just wanted to let people know that this is now different to the original. I hope you all enjoy it just the same and thank you for reading :)

Karasuno are still over the moon about their win against Ushijima’s team, Shiratorizawa, the infamous all-alpha team. Even a week after the match and it’s about time they _really_ rewarded themselves. They all had a meeting about where to go and it was decided that the amusement park was where they would celebrate. Suga, their trusty mother-omega, was the one who suggested it and nearly everyone agreed.

 _Nearly_ , Kageyama didn’t exactly disagree but he knew that there were still games going on in Tokyo and he wanted to go see them, he kept his mouth shut however knowing that he would seem like the freakiest omega for proposing it. This was their chance to unwind from volleyball for a bit.

“Hey, Kageyama. Where’s Hinata?” Kageyama had been making his way to school on a Saturday morning, it was their meet up point, when Tanaka had spotted him, followed by Ennoshita and some of the other second years.

“He said he’d meet us up at the school, he’s gone to drop his bike off at the maintenance store since he said it would take too long to drop it off at home”, Tanaka looked astonished which confused Kageyama, though his face didn’t show it (as usual).

“He's going to the maintenance store? With just fifteen minutes?” Kageyama shrugged, _I could do it in ten_. They arrived all in one bunch as Nishinoya and the third years saw the others and grouped together, coach Ukai and Takeda sensei were already there. They looked tired but excited and Kageyama couldn’t tell until Ennoshita pointed it out,

“it is pretty hard to distinguish, but I’ve seen coach Ukai make that face before, when he’s challenged by coach Nekomata”, and Kageyama nodded like he understood but really he didn’t. He’s still not completely satisfied with the trip, anything that isn’t volleyball related is boring, and quite frankly Kageyama doesn’t have the energy to at least appear OK. But in all honesty, his face doesn’t change either way. They stood around waiting for the last people to arrive, Yachi and Kiyoko hadn't arrived yet and Nishinoya and Tanaka were making a fuss about that. Kageyama absentmindedly looked on at them, not really knowing what else to do and stood awkwardly by the bus that would be transporting them. 

“Kageyama”, he looks up upon hearing coach Ukai’s voice and waits to hear what he has to say, but there’s silence for a while and he doesn’t notice his coach eyeing his clothes, they weren’t in uniform after all. And thank who ever for that as well because Kageyama despised the omega uniform, it was really skimpy.

“W-where’s Hinata?” Kageyama answers as he did with Tanaka and he feels how monotonous his voice is becoming. Volleyball literally gives him life. “How long will he be?”

“Not long”,

“Yeah!” Shouts a voice by the gate and they turn to see Hinata there, smiling like a goofball. After making sure that everyone is present, they all get on the coach and Kageyama is finally starting to feel the glances that keep coming his way, even from Tsukishima.

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Kageyama narrows his eyes at Tsukishima’s beta smart ass response and elaborates,

“I mean, why are you looking at me?” _And again, Yachi looks at him._

“Because”, the glint of his glasses makes it hard to see Tsukishima look down briefly, “the King is being extra quiet today”.

“Is that it?” Kageyama asks with a scowl,

“yep”, Tsukishima fake smiles and returns to his headphones. But the way everyone is looking at him, they don’t look concerned.


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZS-23RZvlU) to understand the joke and because its funny

**«Me»**

Iwa-chan, I’m free today, no exam prep classes, wanna meet up???  \ (•◡•) /

_(9:54)_

 

**«Iwa-chan»**

Sorry, I’m not feeling well. Maybe another time

_(9:59)_

**«Me»**

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

_(10:00)_

**«Iwa-chan»**

I can’t help it

_(10:01)_

 

**«Me»**

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

_(10:03)_

 

**«Iwa-chan»**

What do you want me to do?!

_(10:04)_

 

**«Me»**

༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

_(10:05)_

 

**«Iwa-chan»**

Why don’t you ask Hanamaki and Matsukawa?? They’re always free

_(10:05)_

 

**«Me»**

I guess… but I’m gonna come visit afterwards. K? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_(10:07)_

 

**«Iwa-chan»**

Fine, I’m going to sleep

_(10:08)_

 

**«Me»**

Get well soon!!!!! ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

_(10:09)_

Oikawa threw his phone on the bed and sank into his chair. After getting himself excited about a day out with his best friend, he just had to be ill, didn’t he? It wasn’t that Hanamaki and Matsukawa weren’t good enough, they just didn’t have the same connections that he had with Iwaizumi, plus they were always playing pranks on him.

Nevertheless, he wasn’t going to spend his day doing nothing and neither was he going to let his savings sit there uselessly. So he grabbed his phone again and started texting his prankster friends.

 

**«Me»**

Hey, are you guys free? I am, wanna go out somewhere??

_(10:13)_

**«Makki»**

Ew. So gay. But yeah I’m free

(10:17)

 

**«Mattsun»**

◕ ◡ ◕Same

_(10:17)_

**«Me»**

I didn’t mean on a date!! I invited Iwa-chan but he’s ill

_(10:18)_

**«Mattsun»**

Yeah I heard

_(10:19)_

**«Makki»**

He said he got it from you, coz you’re a disease. The OTD. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_(10:21)_

**«Me»**

What???

_(10:21)_

**«Mattsun»**

Wtf?

_(10:21)_

**«Makki»**

The Oikawa Trash Disease ಠ‿↼

_(10:22)_

**«Me»**

Makki that’s mean!!

_(10:22)_

 

**«Mattsun»**

Lol. So where do you wanna go?

_(10:23)_

**«Me»**

I dunno if I wanna hang with you anymore (ಥ﹏ಥ)

_(10:24)_

**«Mattsun»**

Like you got any other friends

_(10:24)_

 

**«Makki»**

Oikawa hanger Tooru doesn’t wasn’t to hang with us….

_(10:25)_

 

**«Me»**

You’re just jealous!（○゜ε＾○）

_(10:26)_

**«Mattsun»**

We’re sorry

_(10:26)_

 

**«Makki»**

Yeah, give us your money. Jk

 

 

 

 

Not

_(10:27)_

**«Me»**

Well… I was thinking maybe the aquarium. Or the beach!!

_(10:28)_

**«Mattsun»**

Nah, save the beach for when the weather gets better... and Iwaizumi

_(10:28)_

 

**«Makki»**

True, aquarium sounds cool plus they have nice food close by

_(10:29)_

 

**«Me»**

Yeah!! (≧◡≦) And we’ll get some for Iwa-chan too!!

_(10:30)_

 

**«Mattsun»**

I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t want any food from you

_(10:30)_

 

**«Me»**

So? How about it then? Shall we meet up at my place? I can get my sis to drop us off, she’s got a day off today. In half an hours time??

_(10:31)_

 

Oikawa quickly checked his phone to see what time that would get them at. _1’s pretty good, we can have the whole day out._

 

**«Mattsun»**

I’m up for it

_(10:32)_

 

**«Makki»**

Sounds like a plan!

_(10:32)_


	3. Struggles

Karasuno were nearing their destination, and just about, Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata were getting restless, leaving Daichi with a hoarse voice from shouting at them. The three most energetic alphas of the group causing chaos in their own seats.

 

“I wanna hurry up and get out!”

 

“How much longer do we have?”

 

“Kiyoko-san!!”

 

“Now, now”, Takeda put up his hands to calm them down, “we don’t have much longer, and to keep yourselves occupied, why don’t you try planning your schedule. Which rides are you going on first? How long will you need to dry yourself off from the water rides? Something like that, OK?”

 

Even though that was directed at those three, the whole team were nodding as well and soon there was only quiet chatter in the coach. “Asahi-san! Wanna go to the shooting gallery with me?”

 

“N-no thanks, I think that shooting is quite cruel, Nishinoya”,

 

“then how ‘bout the haunted house?” Suga smiled to himself and turned to Daichi, who was smiling back at him as well,

 

“they seem to be set, right Daichi?”

 

“Yeah, we just need to make sure the first years are OK as well”,

 

“I’m sure Yachi can take care of Hinata and the others aren’t _that_ stupid”. Tsukishima twitchd at the implied insult but didn’t do anything, Yamaguchi was sleeping so he didn’t want to wake him up. Tsukishima peered over at Kageyama, who was staring out the window looking half asleep.

 

_The King really is being extra quiet today, but not only that..._ And his eyes flickered down at him. Though this time, he was caught by Hinata. “Oi, Tsukishima, what are you looking at?”

 

“Nothing”,

 

“ _nothing_ , huh?” Hinata had the luxury of being seated behind Tsukishima so him kicking the seat in front of him was no ordinary nuisance.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Whatsit look like I’m doing, Stingyshima?” The taller boy twisted in his seat to peep through the gap between the seats and glowered at the shorter one,

 

“it looks like you’re being a dick, so stop”. Hinata sucked in some air through his teeth, but with his alpha pride, he didn’t waver,

 

“I know you were you staring Kageyama!” The chatter died down in a blink, even the sounds from outside ceased and Tsukishima was mentally slaughtering Hinata for his big mouth. Kageyama came away from the window and met Tsukishima with a face they couldn’t even recognise, from the person that it mattered the most as well.

 

“Hinata”.

 

“Y-yeah, Kageyama”,

 

“could you shut up, you dumbass”, and he glued himself back to the window and left Hinata as a lifeless doll. It had always been a difficulty trying to determine Kageyama's sub-gender in the beginning of the year, especially since he was so closed off. Yet even now after they know for certain that he's an omega, it's at times like this where people believe otherwise.

 

“T-T-T-T-T-T-Ts-Ts-Ts-Tsu—“

 

“What?!”

 

“Kageyama didn’t shout at me, that means he’s really angry”,

 

“yeah, and why do I care?”

 

“’Cause it’s your fault”,

 

“fuck off”. The two of them drew back from each other and where left to their own thoughts, (Hinata having minimal being the dumbass he was). Seeing as the first years were closer to the front, they didn’t notice the wary glances exchanged between the second and third years at the back.

 

“Suga-san”,

 

“Yeah, Ennoshita?”

 

“I think you should talk to Kageyama, ask him ‘what’s up?’ and stuff”. Betas usually acted as the buffer between the two completely different nature's of alphas and omegas, some where better buffers than others. Ennoshita was exceptional in his field, so Suga usually trusted his judgement. The third year omega hummed a ‘yes’ and brought out his phone. He quickly typed a message and sent it to Kageyama, two seconds later a chime was heard at the front and Kageyama started searching for his phone.

 

_It’s probably my mum._ He was patting his shirt down, then looking through his bag, and then he checked his pockets again. _Oh, it’s in my back pocket._ His seatbelt was holding him down so it was a struggle for Kageyama who was raising his hips and reaching his hands down.

 

It was also a struggle for anyone watching, and now Hinata knew why Tsukishima was staring before. “Kageyama, you’re totally touching yourself up”,

 

“huh? I’m looking for my phone, dumbass”,

 

“you’re the dumbass, you could’ve taken your seatbelt off and gotten it”,

 

“I couldn’t otherwise I would’ve died!” At the back Suga was face palming himself and Ennoshita was shaking his head, disappointedly.

 

“Wrong move, Suga-san. Wrong move”, but when he got a reply, he smiled and shoved it in Ennoshita’s face:

 

**«Kageyama »**

I’m fine, it’s just that Hinata is trying to convince me that I won’t die if I take off my seatbelt for a minute, but I definitely will!

_(12:43)_

Suga could hear more shouts coming from the front and almost feel the heat of fire coming from Daichi next to him, along with his alpha scent growing more prominent.  “Don’t worry, I’ll tell them to calm down” then he sent another text to Kageyama. When Kageyama received it, a smile crept on to his face.

 

Both Tsukishima and Hinata went quiet and somehow Yamaguchi woke up from it. “What’s with that ugly face, King?”

 Kageyama had always wished to be an alpha, and still does. An opportunity like this for an omega was gold, and Kageyama was never one to hold back. He looked Tuskishima right in his eyes.

“You can call me ‘King’ all you want, but this time, I’m allowed to give orders. And right now, I’m telling you to shut up”, Tsukishima stared wide-eyed and leaned back while Yamaguchi squinted and leaned forward.

 

“Am I dreaming?”

 

“I think so”,

 

“What’s that all about, Yamayama?”

 

“Hinata, you can shut up as well”, he snapped quickly, enjoying this power.

 

“No way! Not when you say it like that!”

 

“Actually”, and Kageyama stuck out his phone to show the other three the text that he got:

 

**«Sugawara-san»**

Kageyama, I give you permission to tell the others to shut up, as long as you don’t make a ruckus yourself! ;)

_(12:45)_

Then he nodded and stuck his face up like he was sitting on a horse. Tsukishima snorted thinking it was some kind of joke and turned back to see Suga, but when he saw the flaming Daichi and got a whiff of an intense scent, he understood the situation. He didn’t say a word after that and with no one left to talk to, Hinata simmered down as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama being oblivious...  
> but what are they staring at???!!!!  
> lol if you've already figured it out


	4. Dizzy

Soon they arrived at their destination, the amusement park, and everyone hopped off the coach with a new found energy. “Okay everyone”, and they gave their attention to Ukai as he reminded them of their meet up time and meet up place, “and if you’re going on the water rides, don’t go on them last. And don’t get lost. You should always at least be in pairs. Got it?”

“Yes Coach!” Then they scattered off, Kageyama was dragged around by Hinata and Yachi followed behind timidly.

“You omegas are in my care, so stay close!” Kageyama rolled his eyes but was glad that they had stopped staring like before, “we should go on the water rides first!”

“Actually, Hinata”, and he slowed down to listen to Yachi’s suggestion, “don’t you think everyone would be on the water rides now? We should do something else first”,

“true, but what?” The three of them stood for a bit planning their schedule, when they came to the conclusion of doing the water rides third and the spinning cups first, they lined up in the fairly small queue and chatted excitedly.

After a couple of minutes, the cups halted and they stepped into one with pink flowers decorating it. Hinata sat himself in the middle, well, it wasn't exactly 'the middle' since the seats were rounded anyway, like an unfinished circle, and they chatted amongst themselves waiting for the ride to start. And when it did, Kageyama seriously regretted getting on.

It went around faster than they had anticipated and they were flopping around like they were back in Saeko’s car. There was an incredible high-pitched sound that Kageyama couldn’t locate until he saw Yachi screaming her lungs out. He didn’t even have time to register what his own face looked like as Hinata was gripping onto his top like his life depended on it, bawling horrendously like a lost kid.

Kageyama wasn’t feeling too good either, he felt like he was going to fall off his seat, fortunately it ended before he did and they walked off like new born lambs, their legs wobbly and they were still toppling into each other. “Kageyama, you’re walking sideways!” The burst of adrenaline made them goofy and they were laughing uncontrollably which added on to their wonky stumbling.

Kageyama felt like his eyes were rolling around in his head and his usual perception of things was blurry. He could feel himself walking somewhere until he bumped into someone. He peered up but couldn’t make out their face.

“Sorry”, he mumbled, but didn’t dare bow in case he’d topple right over. The tall alpha smiled and Kageyama missed his eyes scanning him quickly,

“it’s cool, Cutie-chan”,

“huh?” his face was clearing up in Kageyama’s vision slowly and he could see his tuff of dyed blonde and brown hair. “Don’t call me that”, the alpha laughed at that, breathing through his nose,

“sure” and patted Kageyama’s head more times than what was necessary, letting his fingers mingle with the strands of dark hair before he slid his hand down to cup his face. Kageyama slapped his hand off instantly, right at the moment when Hinata jumped in.

“You omegas are in my care!” He repeated it from last time but it was evident that he was still dizzy. The alpha smiled again, not bothering to pay any mind to Hinata who had tripped over his own feet and waved,

“see you ‘round, Cutie-chan!” And he sauntered away to join his group of friends. Kageyama scrunched his nose and itched the cheek that the alpha had held,

“he stinks”. Yachi ran over to them, clearly recovered and looked worried as she glanced between Hinata and Kageyama.

“Are you OK?” And Kageyama exaggerated his nod, although it probably looked normal to them. He didn’t want to dampen the mood of their day out.

Soon they were roaming the park to find the house of mirrors. They had picked up some takoyaki on the way and were talking and munching. “There it is! There it is!” They ran over and began childishly checking themselves out in the mirrors. Hinata was more than ecstatic when he found a mirror that made him taller.

“Kageyama, guess I don’t need that fujikujira anymore!” They laughed at that for a while but Kageyama became slightly awkward when he saw one that made his hips widen.

“What the hell? I look so fat!” And he quickly moved on. It wasn’t too long before they were waiting for their first water ride. The buzz of it was in the air and the people in the front were chattering loudly about the ride, it was one of those rides that dunked you at least five times in the water and Kageyama started regretting the fact that he forgot his towel.

“We’re up next, Hinata”,

“finally!” They sat down and pulled the bar over their heads. After the lady through the speakers had talked about safety precautions and such, she wished them fun and the ride jolted to life.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You just got a taste of what is to come...  
> And why is Kageyama so stupid as to forget his towel!


	5. All Wet and The Damn Towel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only he hadn't forgotten his towel  
> AND the next chapter has the rape in it so.... it wouldn't really make sense to skip it but if you want to, I mean it is part of the story and my first attempt at writing something like that so you could check it out, its your own choice really. The tag did say as a warning.  
> anyway, enjoy!

If it wasn’t for the fact that Kageyama couldn’t open his mouth, he would’ve told Hinata to shut up during the ride, but with all the water flying around, the chance of it choking you was pretty high. It wasn’t just that they kept getting flung into the water but there were other sprays that made sure you were soaked from head to toe.

Kageyama liked the water ride and felt the left over adrenaline making him smile. For only a second though. “I really liked that one”, Yachi said with a jump and Hinata followed suit,

“me too! Hey, we should go on another one!” Yachi squealed excitedly and showed them another ride.

“I heard you get completely submerged in that ride, like _completely_ underwater”,

“Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!” _Oh no_ , thought Kageyama,

“w-wait”,

“huh? What is it, Kageyama?” _Ugh, how do I tell them without spoiling the mood?_

“I… I forgot my towel, so I can’t get completely soaked otherwise I’ll take forever to dry. B-but you guys can go on ahead”.

“Hmmm…” Yachi put a finger to her lips like Kageyama just gave her a riddle to solve,

“What is it, Yachi?”

“Well, it’s true you would take too long to dry after getting completely soaked, so if you want to dry yourself now while we go on the ride? You could use the hand dryers in the toilets”,

“good thinking!”

“Yeah, thanks”. He really did need to dry himself quick, his clothed were sticking uncomfortably, his white t-shirt becoming transparent and Hinata was starting to stare. _Again_. At what he didn’t know though.

“We’ll meet up at the haunted house, text us when you get there, Kageyama-kun”,

“OK”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra short chapter, but I did give you guys two in one go so I guess that makes up for it  
> :)  
> Oh! And i was also planning on making this into a series, originally i was thinking of having the second part about the aftermath of this whole thing, but now I'm thinking that's gonna take too long. So I'll probably include it somehow in my newer idea for the second part.   
> I already have ideas for the second part but I haven't gotten round to writing it yet so, it'll be a while. :)


	6. A Very Scary Roller Coaster Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally updated, sorry for the long wait but I've started college and my time has been really restricted, so don't expect regular updates and you might even be waiting weeks for the next chapter. I'm really sorry and I hate waiting for updates as well, but my studies are priority, I hope you understand.  
> Oh and I'm not sure what the link is like so please let me know what pops up, it should be an image~  
> Anyway, where were we? Oh yeah, Tobio and his damn towel, or should I say, Tobio without his damn towel.

It was a good thing that the air coming out from the hand-dryer was warm, and that the toilet room was empty. He was already looking like a weirdo squatting under the hand-dryer, he didn’t need someone to actually see him.

His hair was still damp but it wasn’t dripping like before and now he had to dry his top and bottoms. He shifted forward a little so that his back was drying, still squatting like a frog. But of course, he was in an amusement park, the roller coasters were everywhere. And Kageyama knew that when a familiar group of alphas entered the toilets. All their scents combined was overwhelming, but Kageyama made sure not to let it show. _This is the omega's toilets, alphas shouldn't be here._

The alpha at the front went wide-eyed and grinned like the perverted idiot he was when he caught sight of Kageyama, “Oi, Hansuke”. Hansuke came forward to where the first alpha was and basically had the same reaction when he spotted Kageyama.

“Oh, well if it isn’t Cutie-chan”, Kageyama narrowed his eyes at the blonde and brown haired alpha, the one who he had bumped into before. Scrunching his nose at the smell, he got up and the hand-dryer turned off.

He was still soaking wet but the eyes _all over him_ were more than a good reason to forget about it. “Hey, d’you remember me?” Hansuke approached Kageyama, the smells of each other exchanging. Hansuke breathed it in and smiled in a way that got Kageyama stepping back

“This is the omega's toilets, you're not supposed to be here”. Hansuke was moving forward along with his other alpha friends and Kageyama knew he had to get out, **_now_**. He swiftly side-stepped and ducked between Hansuke and the sinks, however he was blocked by an even taller alpha, and another slipped behind and pulled Kageyama into a bear-hug.

As soon as he felt the arms around him, he began frantically kicking, one of his swings managed to get Hansuke in the face. _Big mistake_. Hansuke wasn’t someone who took things like a sponge, he retaliated.

Next thing Kageyama knew, Hansuke was gripping his thighs and the other alpha still had his arms latched on him, they were both carrying the squirming omega into a cubicle with devilish grins and unzipped flyers.

“I’m gonna get you so hard, Cutie-chan”, they manhandled him into the cubicle but soon realised how little space there was,

“Hansuke we can’t do anything like this”. Kageyama thrust his head back in an attempt to head butt the alpha behind him, although it worked, it didn’t have much force.

“Just take him back out and block the door”,

“NO!”

“Oi, someone shut him up”, Hansuke beamed wildly, still latched onto Kageyama’s legs as he leaned close to silence him. He was lifting his legs up to get closer and Kageyama could smell how crazy and lustful the alpha’s were getting at the sight.

[(what they're excited over)](https://www.google.co.uk/search?hl=en-GB&q=haikyuu+kageyama+x+oikawa&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSkwEJSP8OYHr0BtcahwELEKjU2AQaAAwLELCMpwgaYgpgCAMSKMQC5BLrEuUS4BrxEZwH5APwH-gf0yPVP6AsyCPHI8MjnT-QKqEsiTcaMBrQ9uNqg_1fgA2JM38Exp-KVVB5K4qMdeF3BNmgL5zuzITCxV7FMiqAN8-KOtfiOvCAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIEfwWRHQw&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi3_pSqq7jWAhUIKlAKHS8gDUgQwg4IKigA&biw=1366&bih=672#imgrc=DU9_ARopH-V2gM:)

He wasn’t having any of it and swore loudly at them before Hansuke kissed his lips quiet. “Mmm… You taste like vanilla”,

“fuck you!” And he was thrown onto the floor and pinned by the really tall alpha, he kept spitting venomous words at them hoping that if he stood his ground long enough, they would get tired of him.

But it was having the opposite effect.

They were licking his neck, where his scent gland was and Hansuke was groping his member through his clothes. Kageyama squirmed and shivered at the touch, craning his face away as much as he could but it didn’t stop the alpha’s lips reaching his.

The tall alpha slid his tongue in despite Kageyama clenching his jaw while two others came over as well, nipping, sucking and biting at different areas of his skin. He shuddered and whimpered but they only went at him harder.

Every now and then, Kageyama tried to thrash around extra to throw them off but there were just too many of them. Even worse now was that they were becoming more aroused at the sight of Kageyama’s body behind his see through shirt.

Hansuke was by far the worst of them, Kageyama could smell it. While the others were eating his mouth and practically tearing his top, Hansuke was licking his dick through the material and was aggressively, almost desperately working at Kageyama’s bottoms.

He had exposed his underwear and was running his tongue along Kageyama's inner thigh, then he told the alpha to get off as he turned Kageyama over. Hansuke was stroking and gripping at Kageyama’s dick while he grinded himself against Kageyama’s ass, shuddering and getting half hard as he continued, massaging his cheeks in pleasure. But Kageyama continued to fight, he swung his arms around, shook his head as much as he could and swore at them, his voice hoarse and pleading.

Wasn't there anyone out there who could hear him? He was shouting at the top of his lungs. There had to be someone. Some omega part within him was losing to the scents of all the alphas, telling him to just submit. Despite his entire being screaming at the idea of being taken, he could feel his cock getting hard. _No_. He wasn't finding this pleasurable at all.

But it was just too hard to do anything against this lot, the tall alpha once again was immobilising him and a bald alpha was removing his trousers. The one who had grabbed Kageyama bear-style was now nibbling the studs on his chest, twirling them with his tongue and brushing his fingers in circles on the omegas bare stomach. Kageyama was trembling, he felt like he was going mad with rage and humiliation and hopelessness, even more so when Hansuke slid his underwear down and curled his thumbs at Kageyama's entrance. The bald alpha was above him now, taking hold of his chin with a wicked grin and his mouth was forced open while the bald alpha stuck his fingers in. He was being prepped.

Maybe if it was just one alpha, he could’ve gotten away, but the sheer numbers was making him lose.

The bald alpha smirked when Kageyama gagged and he felt cold hands run up and down his sides, the bald alpha took his fingers out but dug them forward again, his long digits crawling down Kageyama's throat and it was only a matter of time before those fingers would be crawling down a different hole. Then he went rigid stiff.

“Wait!” A piercing scream he managed to get out, even with the fingers in his mouth but Kageyama didn’t even realise it was his own voice until he saw all the alphas looking at him, maybe it was his body acting on instinct when it felt Hansuke’s tongue play in his hole. And then he saw the alpha by the door with his phone out, he had probably been taking a video of everything the whole time.

_Shit, I have an idea, but I’ve only got one shot at it._ _If I could bring their guard down, be in control, then maybe if I’m fast enough…_ “T-there’s no point in me resisting, is there?” And he gave in a sharp breath when Hansuke pushed in two fingers, the others pirked up at where the conversation was going.

“No, there is no point”, it was the alpha by the door,

“s-so wouldn’t it be much nicer if I—“ His breath hitched again at Hansuke’s fiddling and he felt a third finger go in, stretching him. _I need to be quick about this,_ “--if I did all the work, I’ll get on my hands and knees and give you a good time, you know, pull down your underwear…” A chorus of ‘oohs’ followed after and they all smirked and hooted at the suggestion, Kageyama knew he got them interested.

“Alright! I’ll go first”, of course it was Hansuke, he finally left Kageyama alone and went round in front of him, gesturing for the tall alpha to get off as well. _Okay, got to make it subtle…_ Kageyama went on his hands and knees as he said he would but before opening his mouth, he looked over to the alpha at the door.

_I need to get him out the way first,_ “you don’t wanna come over?” The alpha at the door raised his eyebrows but didn’t move, he gave Hansuke a glance, like he was asking for permission but the silence was telling him ‘no’.

“You’re gonna miss out on the fun if you don’t, I mean why does Hansuke always get the gold?” Just as the alpha with the phone was going to abandon the door, Hansuke glared at him and grabbed a hand full Kageyama’s hair, he yanked him up and bared his canines at him.

“I know what you’re up to, Cutie-chan. But it ain’t gonna work”, then he let go and barked at the alpha to stay by the door. “You were thinking you could run away, huh? Make it out like you had given up? How cute” and he stroked Kageyama’s defeated face, blue eyes hot and glistening with water.

“But that’s not gonna happen, you’re not leaving until I have left my scent on every part of you, _inside and out_ ”, then Hansuke pulled down his underwear, his thick member springing out and his eyes gleamed with excitement, “don’t rush it, Cutie-chan, I want you to lick it and kiss it and then take the whole thing in, got it?”

Kageyama was wide eyed and frozen in his spot, he thought he could escape. “Well, get on with it”, but Kageyama shook his head and shuffled backwards, and Hansuke was not happy. He grabbed Kageyama’s hair again and dragged him back forward, the omega yelped and shouted for him to let go but his voice was muffled when Hansuke shoved his cock inside Kageyama’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! POOR BABY! And yes, it continues in the next chapter because I'm the devil's reincarnation. (Not really, dont hate me)  
> But yeah, i hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for all your patience!


	7. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!!!!!!! OMG I UPDATED - be prepared and I dunno about you but I'm still cursing that damn towel.  
> The little git. Poor Tobs

Kageyama immediately gagged and Hansuke pulled his cock out, “are you gonna be a good omega now?” And when Kageyama swore and tried to get up, Hansuke’s perverted smile went crooked into a frown and he clicked his fingers. He was the alpha here, and this omega was going to learn his place. The bald alpha went behind Kageyama and pushed him back down, then he leant over and yanked Kageyama’s mouth open.

With Kageyama’s underwear hanging by his knees, and the bald alpha losing his as well, it was easy for the alpha to bring the tip of his member in. Hansuke grinned and thrusted his own into Kageyama’s mouth, he went in and out quickly and moaned with pleasure.

“This omega—Ngh! So fucking good!”

Kageyama couldn't _breathe_. He felt like puking. His whole body was shaking and tears were spilling from his eyes at the lack of oxygen. This couldn't be happening to him. And yet, he was bent over on all fours with both his holes filled up. When was it going to end?

He could hardly register it when the bald alpha declared to go for it, the next thing he knew, the cock inside of him slid out, only to be thrusted back in again. A jolt of pain hit him along his spine, making him whimper helplessly. Hansuke hummed at the vibration he received around his dick and smiled with satisfaction. 

"Fuck. This omega is hot", Kageyama held back a scream as the bald alpha roughly thrusted into him, his entire body jerking at the unbearable friction. He shut his eyes tight to stop the tears from leaking out more. He was already weak enough, allowing himself to get caught like this. The least he could do was stop the tears from coming.

"You like that, don't you babe? You're so hard. Leaking from your cute cock for me like the slut you are". Kageyama couldn't even shake his head. The dick in his mouth was getting larger too, stretching his lips. Then finally, Hansuke pulled out and he could at least breathe again. Badly though, as he couldn't stop coughing and actually felt like throwing up.

"I don't want to come just yet", Hansuke spoke, as if Kageyama wanted to know. And then another alpha, the bear-hug alpha, stepped forward and knelt down to come level with the omega's face. Kageyama flinched.

"Man, he's sexy. Kind of adorable too".

"I know", Hansuke added, leaning down to kiss his scent gland, "and he smells _amazing_. I can't wait to fuck his brains out".

"Stop". He just couldn't do it anymore. "Just stop", he croaked, his lips quivering. "Please", he whispered, feeling so vile and weak and just broken as he was getting fucked mercilessly.

"Stop?" Hansuke asked with a mocking voice, "I haven't even started yet. And besides" he continued as he drew his face closer, "I don't give a fuck about what you want" he sneered as he proceeded to devour his lips. The bald alpha pulled out, panting dirty words into Kageyama's ear. And then he came with a groan. White liquid landing on the omega's legs and ass.

"Looks like it's my turn". And when Kageyama finally thought his nightmare was over, he learned that it was just beginning.

 

* * *

 

He was so close to bursting out into horrendous sobs by the time all of the alphas had finished up. He had never felt more exhausted in his entire life, no volleyball match or training could compare. And he was in _pain_. He was sure he had even passed out at one time. Which he was grateful for, he wanted any sort of escape he could get at this point. Especially after Hansuke decided to go for round two with him, he would've gone for a third time if the tall alpha hadn't told him to calm down.

Kageyama was curled up and shaking all over, the taste of cum tainting his throat. When some of the other alphas started approaching Kageyama again, he glared at them through teary eyes and began shouting at them to get away. He quickly got up but fell again, the stab of pain in his bottom too much, the cold floor laughing in his face. He didn’t want to cry anymore, it’ll give the alphas yet another victory that they truly did break him so instead he swore at them and crawled into a corner.

He pulled up his underwear and clothes, whilst leaning on the wall for support as he attempted to get back up again. When Kageyama smelt a strong lustful smell and heard breathing close to him, he visibly flinched at Hansuke’s smirk. “No! Fuck off! Don’t touch me you creep! Get away!”

“Wow wow, Cutie-chan, calm down” but Kageyama didn’t and he flailed his arms around, trying to hit Hansuke away. Hansuke was like a war veteran, however, he quickly manoeuvred Kageyama’s arm and pinned both his wrists above his head. “Hey, you were practically like a prostitute, you know?”

"Fuck off".

"But you're like, ten times better. Virgins always are".

"I said, _fuck off_ ". He snarled, maliciously. The omega's cold hatred didn't deter Hansuke from continuing his taunts, and he laughed cruelly before whispering.

"Oh wait, you're not a virgin anymore, are you? Not after-"

"Shut up-!" Kageyama blinked a few times, then the sting of the slap manifested on his cheek.

"You don't tell alphas what to do". Kageyama was too scared to retort to that when he saw the alpha's face. Hansuke then started leaning closer until their lips met and he began snogging Kageyama relentlessly. “Omegas are just bitches. Don't you ever forget that", Kageyama squirmed in his hold and his lips were swollen red. "So you're not allowed to get freaked out when us alphas come to stick our dick in you. Especially you, Cutie-chan, since I want to fuck you all the time. I'd love to just wake up in the morning with you tied to the bed, then I can have a good make out session before breakfast-"

Kageyama spat in his face but Hansuke didn’t react, and the other alphas looked at each other because they didn’t know what was going on either.

Kageyama heaved to get his wrists free, although for nothing as Hansuke was strong and he didn’t even budge, when nothing happened for a while, the alpha at the door tapped Hansuke’s shoulder. “Uh, what’s goin’ on?”

“I… I’ve just had the best idea”, the door alpha raised an eyebrow and Kageyama got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. “Go get the cars ready, and make sure that at least one of the boots is free”,

“what’re you up to?” Hansuke turned and beamed, lust clouding his eyes and the door alpha nervously smiled back.

“I'm gonna make my dream come true”,

“you wanna… take the omega home?”

“You can’t! I’ll call the police! People will know I’m missing and come looking for me!” Hansuke chuckled, a snide remark,

“Yeah, like how they are now, Cutie-chan?” The omega bit his lip, not wanting to believe anything.

“Yeah, Hansuke, this is going a bit far”, the tall alpha piped in. The door alpha nodded but the bald one called them both pussies.

“Listen, we all just raped him. _All_ of us. And if you’re with me or not, you’ll still get done for it if I’m caught. This nice-ass beauty will snitch on all of us. So wouldn’t you much rather have it that we _don’t_ get caught?” Hansuke tilted his head in waiting, squeezing Kageyama’s wrists to stop him wriggling, “if you help me, we won’t get caught. And of course, if you don’t want Cutie-chan, I’ll have him”.

There were nods of heads after that and Kageyama’s eyes widened in fear, he thrashed his legs out but Hansuke just slapped him again with the ball of his palm and let go of his wrists. He changed his grip to Kageyama’s waist and snarled for three alphas to get the cars ready. “And you, Cutie-chan, can pamper yourself up a bit, yeah? We don’t want anyone seeing how shameful and disgustingly good you are at sex, now do we?”

Then he handed some tissues and stroked Kageyama’s hair down. The blue-eyed teen did as he was told as it was the only decent suggestion this guy had made since meeting him. Hansuke was still holding Kageyama’s waist but the omega didn’t want him to turn from lustful to violent and just bared the humiliation.

“C-can I at least dry myself?”

“Nah, you look sexy like that”, Kageyama frowned darkly and Hansuke pecked his lips, to which Kageyama flinched and wiped his mouth blatantly but the taunt had no effect. “Alright, let’s make our way to the cars now, and on the way home, we’ll pay for some shackles, yeah Cutie-chan? Would you like a present?”

Kageyama kept his mouth shut and leaned away from Hansuke’s approaching face, “listen Cutie-chan, I made you spread your legs before, I’ll make you talk too if you carry on”.

When one of the alphas came back saying the cars were ready, the others cheered and left the toilets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUESS WHAT??? You get 2 chapters in one go :)  
> Oh yes, for some [hot moans - oikage style](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RcW3-3W3Xw)
> 
> it's beautiful and sounds even better with headphones, or maybe you should just wear them so no one hears :)


	8. Candyfloss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who joined the party?  
> Proper short chapter this is

“Oikawa, the amusement park ain’t that bad”

“I know! But I really wanted to go to the aquarium”

“well blame your sister”

“Makki, that’s mean!” Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa had been dropped off to the amusement park by Oikawa’s sister. Their initial plan was to go to the aquarium but Oikawa’s sister said she would only drop them off wherever if wherever they wanted to go was in the same direction that she was going. And the aquarium was in the opposite direction.

“So…” started Matsukawa “where shall we go first?” And Oikawa sighed for the fourth time since they had arrived.

“How ‘bout The Plunger?”

“You mean the one that goes all the way up and then all the way down again?”

“Yeah yeah”, Hanamaki and Matsukawa hi-fived each other and set off hand in hand, leaving Oikawa to follow behind. When they got there, the man overseeing the queue had stopped Oikawa and told him that there were no more spaces. The other two, already seated, grinned at him and made peace signs.

“You can wait”,

“ _or_ you can get some candyfloss for us”

“What?!” But it wasn’t like he had any other choice, so he headed towards the store and only wished harder that Iwaizumi could be with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa, where have you been this whole time? Don't you know your precious Tobio-chan just got raped?!  
> "Wtf? That ain't my fault, you were the one who wrote this stupid thing!"  
> Oh yeah........... I'm not sorry
> 
> [Candyfloss hair](https://imageproxy.ifcdn.com/crop:x-20,resize:320x,crop:x800,quality:90x75/images/3c371b140f2ec27dbe4febfa20eb4a1ece68cd814bdea1f4d2dd802a82560bb4_1.jpg)


	9. Oikawa the New Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone listen to the hot moans?? Its just a song btw and the Oikage version is beautiful!! Another Oikawa chapter, this idiot needs to do something, ANYTHING!

Oikawa was even more unimpressed when he returned to The Plunger and saw that the next set of people were being loaded onto the ride, “they ditched me!” _Ugh, I should’ve seen it coming_ , “oh well, more for me then”. But he couldn’t keep wondering around like a loner, it would ruin his reputation so he began thinking of ways to find them.

There was no point in texting them, as they wouldn’t answer, having done this to him on purpose. But when an idea came to his mind, he smiled to himself at how smart he was and was tempted to even pat himself on the back. _You can probably see everywhere from the top of the Ferris Wheel_ , and immediately he knew which ride to go on next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm such a troll ~ shortest chapter yet!


	10. The Independent Crow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna ask one more time... Has anyone listened to the hot moans yet?? AND have you guys read my other fic that i posted like a little while ago? It's called Accept Me and it's not long, its another Oikage thing (obviously). Please tell me what you think of my first kind of angsty Oikage or just leave some kudos
> 
> Anyway! Here's your chapter

Somehow it seemed weird and disturbingly cruel how everyone was smiling and going about their lives like they weren’t stepping on a dozen ants in the process and it made Kageyama sour to the point where he snapped when Hansuke touched his butt and got slapped as a result.

“Don’t think you can make a fuss, just ‘coz you’re in public now. I’m allowed to touch your butt” and just for emphasis he pinched Kageyama cheek again. His body was aching, it felt like he had bruises inside of him and moving sent jolts of pain up his entire spine. He wouldnt be surprised if he was limping later on. Kageyama’s frown deepened, the bruises on his face and the hickeys along his his neck becoming apparent and his blue iris’s went darker.

But he knew what he had to do. Where they were walking, the number of people were decreasing and it was most likely that they were heading towards the amusement park’s car park. Knowing that, Kageyama began running calculations in his head that he would usually reserve the brain power for only volleyball.

He simmered down as well, restraining himself from lashing out, instead he slowly diminished his presence and kept extra contact to a minimum, which was difficult considering the arm around his waist, but he managed.

The alphas were talking amongst themselves and had lessened in numbers with three of them gone to the cars. Kageyama knew what he had to do. And it was more than miraculous when the bald alpha at the back dropped his wallet and Kageyama found his opportunity.

He exploited it immediately, elbowing Hansuke in the ribs and punching him in the nose, causing blood to spill out, and then he ran towards the unguarded bald alpha and leapt over his crouching body. Of course, it was Hansuke who first reacted and he broke into a sprint with beast like fury.

Kageyama ran as well, adrenalin coursing through his abused body and with the help of his volleyball training, he gradually made distance between them. Then he turned left to get lost in the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!! Poor baby had no help, you all thought Oikawa was gonna come do something but no, "If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself" right?
> 
> Oh another thing, the chapters are gonna go back to being short again (sorry about that!) and I think I've got about 3-4 chapters left. WOOHOOO!!


	11. Good Luck vs Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! another short chapter ~ I hope you enjoy

Kageyama could hear them, the alphas, grunting only a few metres away but didn’t look back in case he caught their eye. _They don’t know where I am_. Right now, he just needed to get away from them as far as possible so he went deeper into the crowd. _Just get on the first ride you see, just get on the first ride you see. Perfect!_

And bang on time because he could smell Hansuke getting close. The ride in front of him had come to a halt and the next batch of people were climbing on board by the time Kageyama got to it. The carriages only held two people at a time so the chance of him getting stuck with one of those alphas decreased, but the omega was more than astonished when the small lady at the queue told him he was the last one on.

Now Kageyama didn’t know if he was lucky or not because despite the good things happening, he was still in a shit situation. But his mind was made when he stepped into the carriage and saw Oikawa seated opposite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well??? Does Kageyama see himself as lucky or unlucky?? What do you guys think??


	12. Too Scared to Speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! You guys get a longer chapter than normal, lucky you!

“What the hell happened to you, Tobio-chan?”

“That’s a new way of saying ‘hi’, Oikawa-san” and the blue-eyed teen carefully placed his molested backside down onto the sofa like seat.

“I’m genuinely asking you know”,

“well in that case, none of your business”. The small lady spoke through her walkie-talkie to initiate the start of the ride and the ferris wheel creaked to life. The brunette huffed at the response and narrowed his eyes, then he sighed, causing the omega to look up but he couldn’t reach Oikawa’s eyes.

 _Because Oikawa is looking down somewhere, just like everyone else._ Kageyama cleared his throat which seemed to do the trick and they both looked strangely at each other, Kageyama holding an expression that was questioning the alpha’s actions and Oikawa blushing in embarrassment. They didn’t say anything after that until Oikawa attempted to break the ice.

“So… Tobio-chan, how’s it going?” Oikawa rolled his eyes at his unresponsive setter rival and clicked his fingers to wake him up, “I said how’s it going?”

“Huh? Uh, um, I-I’m good”, _liar_. Oikawa raised his eyebrows and squinted hard, making Kageyama frown and fidget, his dark locks embracing his dark expression. Oikawa leaned back, letting himself loose and only gave a few side glances at the other occupant of the carriage.

It was unnerving to witness his former kouhai in such a state, appearing like he’d just finished a wrestling match, but Oikawa wasn’t going to admit that. That he’s concerned about the omega.

There was this strange scent filling up the space in their carriage, Oikawa didn't like it. It made his skin feel itchy like there were insects crawling underneath it. He had a vague idea where it was coming from, but he didn't want to believe the fact that it was Tobio emitting that distressed scent. He had never smelt it off the omega before, usually he found that he would be wearing scent blockers, it was disconcerting to think that Tobio was under genuine stress outside of the volleyball court. But that wasn't any of Oikawa’s business.

Minutes went by in silence, in that time Oikawa had gotten out his phone and went on his camera, holding it out to the large window and zooming in on the amusement park premises. Kageyama watched without a comment, sometimes zoning out with a dead expression and it amazed Oikawa that they were both putting up with each other for so long.

_Something is definitely up, or more like someone is definitely down. (Tooru this is no time for jokes!)._

“You, ur, had another fight with Chibi-chan?”

“Oikawa-san, what are you doing with your phone?”

“Tobio-chan, you just ignored me!” Even still, the older setter decided to answer anyway,

“I’m looking for Makki and Mattsun with this great idea that I got, I’m using the zooming-in feature on my phone to look for them. That’s also why I went on this ride, ‘cause you can see everything from here. Pretty cool, right?”

“You can, see people like that?” He asked meekly. Oikawa nodded, observed how Kageyama pulled out his own phone and mimicked Oikawa’s previous act, although he edged away from the window more than Oikawa did.

“Who are you trying to find?” _Tch, he’s ignoring me again._ _That stupid, cute omega._ _Actually_ , pondered Oikawa, _isn’t this like a date?_ The brunette huffed and slumped into himself, but quickly straightened up when he took note of Kageyama’s damp seat. “Hey, how come’s you’re all wet?” And then he took note of the rather transparent clothes clinging to his toned body and coughed into his hand, his face burning. _Damn omegas and their curves._

“W-what did you say?”

“You’re totally out of it today, Tobio-chan, jeez. Let me repeat, why are you wet?” His dark hair flew abruptly as he tried to catch the phone that just slipped out of his hands. Both setters winced at the sound of it hitting the floor. The question threw Kageyama off, put him back in time.

“I… went on a water ride”,

“and you didn’t dry yourself?” _I tried to._

“I forgot my towel”, _my damn, shitty towel._ Oikawa nodded, despite still cringing at the distress scent, and Kageyama was glad that he didn’t press the issue; he just wanted to forget about it, _Oikawa doesn’t need to know._

“Did you try the hand-dryers?” _Jinxed it._ Kageyama frowned while contemplating his answer, feeling the disgusting hands run over his body like ghosts and flinched at the feeling, restraining himself from literally jumping out of his seat, he didn’t want to retell that embarrassing story of his.

“I-I did, they weren’t working”, Oikawa hummed liked that was to be expected and carried on searching for Hanamaki and Matsukawa through his phone. If Tobio wasn’t going to tell him anything, then he was going to ignore the red flags that were showing. Kageyama breathed, his stomach churning weirdly.

“Where’s Chibi-chan?” That time he did jump,

“I think they’re, at the… Haunted house”, the brunette’s eyebrows rose in curious manner, a small smile twitching on his face,

“did you get lost, Tobio-chan?”

“W-what?”

“Aah, so that’s what this is all about. You got lost and now you’re trying to frantically find them, thus making yourself look like a mess and you probably ended up bumping into something, ridiculing yourself further and when you decided to give up, you came to your great senpai for help! Right? That’s why you’re following me”. He would rather that be the story, than what he's suspecting to be the truth.

“Wrong, I’m not lost, you’re the one who’s lost. Isn’t Iwaizumi-san always with you? Where is he now?” Oikawa scoffed with his arms crossed, throwing daggers with his eyes,

“Iwa-chan’s ill, for your information. I’m not an idiot like you are”. It was true that many omegas gushed over him because of his charming manner, but that didn't mean he had to be every omega's perfect alpha. Tobio glared at the somewhat, immature alpha, not wanting to get pushed around anymore,

“My bad, I thought you were with a face like yours”. That did it good. Brown eyes which were usually full of sparkle and life dimmed down to become dead, a scowl amplified by shadow crossed his face. No omega was allowed to talk him like that.

"You goddamn brat”, the words were spat at him, alpha voice projecting loud and clear, teeth bared and Kageyama just remembered that Oikawa is an alpha as well. “You wanna say that again?” A challenge, a death match. A show of dominance.

“I just don’t like it when you call me an idiot, you don’t need to throw a tantrum”, Oikawa was still seething, Kageyama could smell it, but at least he didn’t look like he was going to lash out anymore. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that”, it was a quite mumble but Oikawa had heard it and sighed in defeat,

“Yeah I know, you wanna tell me what your problem is?”

“There’s no problem”. The silence settled over them, Kageyama went back to watching the window with his phone and Oikawa huffed when he couldn’t find his two teammates. Ocean eyes peered out, facing the view and looking down on all the miniature people. They were at the point where they could still decipher people’s identity by their hair, they were most likely only a sixth of the way up.

It was then that Kageyama’s heart jumped into his throat, or out of his chest. Whatever it did, it didn’t feel right as he caught sight of a perverted, blonde and brown hair alpha and made the mistake of being too slow in his retreat. _He saw me._ He cursed mentally at his predicament, another plan falling to shit as he thought he could lose them on the ride.

 _He definitely saw me._ That was undeniable, their eyes had met and even if for a second, the smile that crept onto the alpha’s face was more than enough for Kageyama to know that he was screwed. His eyes were glued to the alpha and all the other idiots following him, watched how they crowded around the exiting area of the ride.

Oikawa was getting very concerned now, the distressed scent from before was stronger. The fidgeting, biting of the lip, gulping and twitching of the eyebrows was plenty in telling the alpha that Kageyama was hiding something. Not to mention the faint bruises on his face and the more apparent ones lining his neck, some of them even on his scent gland, plus his clothes were alluring, in a way that made Oikawa wonder, just who else might’ve looked at Kageyama for the pretty body he held?

If Oikawa himself was getting slightly enraptured (although he would deny it), what about other bolder, uncontrollable alphas? So could those bruises possibly be…?

“Tobio-chan, are you OK?” The omega nodded very unconvincingly and frowned as a habit, and like the Boy Who Cried Wolf, no one ever knew whether that frown was genuine or second nature, except for Oikawa. “You know, Tobio-chan, you’re really annoying”.

“Thanks”, Oikawa furrowed his brow, not going to tolerate any more sass from this omega because what he wanted to say was in all seriousness, critical. If what he was thinking was true, then this was really no time to start picking fights and being snarky.

“Will you cut that out for a second? I’m trying to say something important and you just keep brushing me off”,

“well, here’s news for you Oikawa-san, I don’t want to hear it”. The alpha growled, deep and vibrating in his throat, his scent becoming stronger. Kageyama flinched upon sensing that change and tried to push himself away from the potentially dangerous alpha, almost melting into the sofa-like seat. He was overreacting; any third party would be able to tell that just from looking at the situation but Kageyama was feeling vulnerable, tainted, he was doubting his abilities to escape another alpha.

“There’s clearly something wrong with you yet you’re not telling me!” Kageyama shook his head, adrenaline gushing through his blood for more than enough times that day and shrivelled away when Oikawa stood up. “Why don’t you just tell me?” _I’m scared._ “You never tell anyone anything!” _I’m so scared._ “Tobio-chan!”

“You won’t help me! You’ll call me stupid again and make fun of me!”

“What?” Oikawa gaped, offended not even the right word to describe how humiliated he felt, “I won’t help you? Since when did you even ask for my help for you to say that I called you stupid and made fun of you?”

“B-back in middle school”. His gut jolted disgustingly at the mention of his despicable past, when the looming fear was just beginning to grow exponentially and he bit his lip. The fear of a first year _omega_ beating a third year _alpha_. But he had never thought about from Kageyama’s side, how did he tell him to ‘no’ all those times?

_‘You stupid omega, no way!’_

_‘Why should I help you, idiot’_

Did he ever turn back to see Kageyama death-grip the ball in frustration or hang his head low in the shameful rejection? _Damn, I’m such a dick._

“Tobio-chan, you need to tell me what’s wrong”, his scent had diminished and he sat back down, letting Kageyama relax a bit with the soft tone.

“Oikawa-san”, he didn’t move,

“yeah, Tobio-chan?”

“How many times does this ride go round?”

“Once”, none of them said anything and Oikawa thought to repeat himself but the words strangled him when he saw Kageyama’s face. A face too similar to when he got subbed out for Suga and perhaps even worse. No amount of prodding and poking got Kageyama talking again but this time Oikawa didn’t mind as much, he knew he had to be patient and that getting Kageyama to speak means you have to get his unwavering trust first.

As the carriage descended, the omega went back to the window, fidgeting all the while and gasped quietly when he saw the bald alpha with his bag. He was slaughtering his brain for forgetting his bag in the toilets and now he didn’t know how to get it back. The last quarter of the ride went on in silence still but this time Kageyama kept glancing up to Oikawa and then down at his damp top again, making a decision.

The ride stopped.

Kageyama was shaking. Oikawa saw it as shivering but the other knew it as trembling. One thing was for sure, however, and that was that it wasn’t a good sign.


	13. Naturally Entwined

The creaking of the ride halting was the only sound Kageyama could compute at that moment, his entire body trembling in defeat as to what to do. He hated losing, more than anything, but this wasn’t a simple game of volleyball, right now, he was _terrified_ of losing again. His face often didn’t show many emotions but Oikawa was witnessing a new expression, well, it wasn’t that new to him but indeed it was a rare state for Kageyama’s face to be in. Eyes wide and mouth pulled agape, like he had been defeated by Oikawa yet again.

“Tobio-chan, let’s go”, the omega was silent going off the carriage, just staring at the ground as Oikawa guided him out. The lady by the queue gave a sad smile,

“is he afraid of heights? I would’ve stopped him had I known. Poor thing”, Oikawa bowed in gratitude for the concern and led Kageyama out of the crowd of waiting people. Turning back once again to check that Kageyama was still moving, he himself noticed how pitiful he really did look, his shaky legs and dishevelled clothed standing out more in the bright day light.

“Tobio-chan…?” _Damn, this is really bad_. Oikawa opened his mouth to call younger teen again but stopped himself when Kageyama shot his head up, he was appearing even worse than before making Oikawa tense with the lack of knowledge as to what was happening. The usually composed pair were both deteriorating under the foreign situation and it was only when Kageyama began breathing funny that Oikawa swallowed his pride and took action, or in this case, took Kageyama’s hand. Under Oikawa’s social intellect, and dare he say alpha instincts, he knew that the most important thing right now was that Kageyama knew he was safe.

The omega flinched at the contact but didn’t retract his hand; in fact the touch brought life back into him, his breathing steadying, eyes refocusing and resting on their interlaced hands. “Don’t say anything, OK? This is for you not me”, the omega squeezed his hand in response, bringing himself side by side to Oikawa before whispering a ‘thanks’. Oikawa’s cheeks went crimson instantly, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment,

“you’re welcome, you idiot”. The brunette, now in control of both of them sighed and decided to walk around the entire place, giving the younger setter a chance to collect himself before asking any more questions. Honestly, he would be a liar if he said he was hating their intimacy, he didn’t expect their fingers to slip into each other’s so smoothly, nor had he anticipated the return of the gesture. But still, he wouldn’t want to be caught dead holding his rival’s hand ( _OK, that was a bit exaggerated_ ), so this was to be between them two only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa would be a liar if he said he didn't want to do more but that's a story for another day :p


	14. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here comes another item to add on the list of 'Damn things'. Tobio's Towel is first on the list.

The dark-haired teen had visibly relaxed a little after a while of walking, his hand swinging comfortably beside Oikawa. The brunette was relieved that at least he didn’t look like he was going to cry and allowed himself to loosen up as well, not so tense at their entwined fingers and even let a small smile curl on his lips.

But all that progress was nearly thrown out the window when the omega sensed what he had before, his head snapping up again with stiff shoulders. He instinctively curled into Oikawa’s side, eyes darting about the place until they landed on the source of his agitation.

“What is it?” Kageyama frowned, facing the group of alphas responsible for this entire ordeal, hating the way they were toying with him, slinging _his_ bag on _their_ shoulder, looking smug as they eyed him greedily.

“Oikawa-san”, he whispered, tightening his grip on Oikawa’s hand as Hansuke approached the two, “that’s my bag”,

“what?” The brunette hissed back, _how did they get his bag?_ But he didn’t get the chance to ask when Hansuke stood before them, breathing through his nose with a wild gleam in his eyes. Kageyama still held his frown, but couldn’t bring himself to look up and pressed against Oikawa’s side more.

“Hey”, Hansuke began, suppressing a smile when Kageyama flinched and sunk into Oikawa again, making the brunette nudge him as to not push so much. “Is this your bag?” He held the bag out by its strap, extending it towards Kageyama who still had his eyes glued to the floor,

“go on then Tobio-chan, take it”, but when he remained unresponsive Oikawa rolled his eyes and took it instead, “by the way, where did you find this?”

“Ah”, a simple question to which Hansuke had already planned against, “I saw that he left it in the toilets, I thought I’d return it to him”

“thanks”, Oikawa drawled, not sure whether he could trust this alpha or not, but judging by Kageyama’s reaction to him, he knew there was _something_ off about him. Once they were turned around again, continuing their walk, Oikawa thought about what that alpha had said, and realised that that explanation didn't seem right. _Tobio went to the omega toilets for sure, so how did that alpha see him leave the bag there?_  He thought to ask about everything once and for all. “So, you wanna tell me what’s going on?”

The brunette was trying to be patient, but with the persistent lack of a reaction, he could feel himself losing it. Letting go of Kageyama’s hand, he folded his arms and tucked his hip to the side, completely bringing their stroll to an end, eyeing the younger setter while waiting. “Well?”

“I-I don’t know. How to tell you”

“for starters, who was that alpha?” Kageyama bit his lip instinctively but quickly stopped when he felt how raw it was from the all the... kissing before, struggling to find the right words; he settled on a grimace and fiddled with his bag, half mumbling to himself and half to Oikawa,

“a disgusting prick”

“how so?” Oikawa continued, raising an eyebrow when blue eyes met him, their hue glistening in the sun’s rays, then he turned back to fiddle some more. “Have you called the police or at least told someone else, like Chibi-chan?” When the other shook his head, bowing his head enough to hide his face with his fringe, Oikawa clicked tongue and swivelled around to resume their walk. The dark-haired teen trailed behind, his eyes pinned on the brunette’s empty hand but thwarted his own desires before he made himself out into even more of a fool.

He could tell by Oikawa’s impatient pace and magnified scent that the older was most likely pissed at him, but what could he say? What could Oikawa do anyway, turn back time and prevent those alphas from even smelling him? _Yeah, that’s what I thought_. And everything that needs to be recalled is everything that Kageyama would rather not. Could anyone blame him? All of this was making him sour and he scowled darkly, before detecting an overbearing scent from right behind him.

He pivoted around, clenching his fists at the sight of Hansuke once again, assuming that that _repulsive_ _dickhead_ was probably following him, and wouldn’t cease to until he got what he wanted. Hansuke waved, licking his lips and making vulgar gestures at the omega, being encouraged further as his friends laughed and joined in making Kageyama’s stomach knot unbelievably. He wanted to jab his middle finger at him and swear at him as well, yet when Hansuke went right up to Kageyama in a matter of seconds, the omega tensed on the spot.

Oikawa by now, was aware that Kageyama wasn’t beside him and groaned out loud, only to come face-to-face with something quite unexpected. “Hey”, Oikawa called, watching how the alpha from before was standing a little too close to his kouhai. Kageyama at least responded and retreated behind the brunette’s back, “you know, I can smell your lust from all the way over here”. Hansuke hummed nonchalantly, his smile still pasted to his face,

“whatsit to you? He’s not your omega”

“what would you know?” The two alpha’s were sizing each other up, Oikawa only a tad shorter but just as big. His head was tilted back with his signature (in Kageyama’s book) bored face apparent in his features while Kageyama’s cheeks were dusted pink as he peaked his head around over Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Oh, I know alright, there’s no bond mark on him, and trust me because I’ve checked _all over_ his pretty body. Ain’t that right, Cutie-chan?” ‘Cutie-chan’ sheltered behind Oikawa, glowing red with shame because as filthy as it was, Hansuke was right. The other alphas were slowly circling the two, not that the Seijoh setter didn’t notice and took two steps back as a precaution, earning a smirk from Hansuke.

“I’ll see you later then? Yeah Cutie-chan?” An indignant ‘tch’ grazed the air as the two walked away, ignoring the sexual comments following them when they turned a corner. The atmosphere around them was awkward and slightly tense because Oikawa was seething now, but Kageyama had no idea at who that anger was directed at. The blue-eyed setter was saved from the pressuring silence when his phone buzzed, showing a message from Hinata who was clearly concerned about Kageyama’s location.

About to return a message of ‘don’t worry, dumbass’ and ‘go on without me’, a large hand swiped the phone away.

“Oikawa-san—“

“You are going to tell me what the hell has fuckin’ happened or so help me Tobio-chan I will serve a fucking volleyball right in your face and leave you to bleed alone for all eternity, understand?” Dark hair flew as the omega nodded, probably the only person who would appreciate that threat to it’s full intent because he was the one who thought of Oikawa as the best, knew how amazing that serve was after watching it time and time again.

“W-well i-isn’t obvious b-by now?” He managed to stammer out,

“no, it’s not. Look, I’ll make it easier for you. Number 1: they were flirting and prodding you. Number 2: they kissed and bit you. Number 3: they got you naked and the rest of what I’ve said”,

“um—“

“I’ll give you until I come back from the restroom to give me an answer. Deal?”

“...OK”. Kageyama followed Oikawa to the toilets, waiting outside the room and tried his hardest to calm his nerves.

“Listen, if you urgently need me for some reason, just come in and knock, OK? Other omegas come in here with their alphas when they're in heat, so it doesn't matter. And regretfully I’m also giving you my number”, despite now having a literal life-saver in his possession, Kageyama was still frowning and breathing too deeply.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should be grateful that i updated so quickly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Love you lots! <3


	15. Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for those who don't like violence much, I did put a minor violence tag and that's all it is really  
> anyway, enjoy~

He didn’t mean to seem clingy, but one minute was feeling like one hour, each moment an eternity and it could just be his own imagination but Oikawa’s scent had a very calming effect. _It wasn’t always like that, was it?_ Not to mention the omega’s sudden urge to hold Oikawa’s hand again, he was also just scared shitless without him. He couldn't even stand waiting outside and had to come in, every sound that didn’t come from him was making him jump; he even had accidentally turned on the hand-dryer, yelping humiliatingly as a result. He wouldn’t be surprised if he got a panic attack or even dropped before Oikawa had come out.

But like he wasn’t close to passing out already, the door creaked open, behind it a disturbingly familiar voice whispered out, “Cutie-chan, I saw you come in”. _No, Oh God no._ Without a second thought about it, Kageyama lunged to the door and heaved with all his strength. “Cutie-chan, that’s rude, let me in~”, he could hear the others laughing through the door, mindful of the fact that this was a fight he couldn’t win. Kageyama knew that was true, but he’s not alone.

Somehow, just the knowledge of Oikawa’s presence in the room was enough for him not to completely freak out, even as his shoes skid across the floor, Hansuke’s hand snaking around the door, inches away from him own. _Listen, if you urgently need me for some reason.... just knock, OK?_ He can’t knock, but calling him was close enough.

“Oi, oi, oi Cutie-chan! Don’t call anyone, we ain’t gonna hurt you”, despite his rather composed mind given the situation, his body was trembling, fingers twitching madly while the door behind him vibrated with each shove. “Hey, you lot, help me out will ya?!” The next shove successfully opened the door, simultaneously to Oikawa exiting the cubicle and the alphas flooded in before Kageyama could evade their grasp. The tall alpha wrapped a massive hand over the dark-haired teen’s mouth, supressing another cry as several others grabbed his thrashing limbs.

“Well, isn’t this something, huh Pretty boy?” Oikawa’s initially wide eyes narrowed darkly, a look of repugnance masking his usual graceful features. The alphas pushed Kageyama to his knees, releasing his mouth and allowing Hansuke to stand behind the omega and bask in his sick victory, wide grin growing wider as his hands massaged Kageyama collar beneath his top.

“Mmm… You’re turning me on already”, fingers brushing over hickeys and travelling down to nipples, Kageyama jerked at the touch, “say Cutie-chan, how ‘bout we go for round two—“

“Stop”. Everyone’s heads shot up to the source of the voice, meeting cold eyes behind a raging glare, “let. Tobio-chan. Go”, failing to hear the death threat beneath the low voice of the brunette, Hansuke instead becomes amused by what he considers a ‘futile’ attempt and even has the guts to taunt the Seijoh setter, walking around Kageyama to cup his face.

“Let him go? What, so you can have him all for yourself?” He smirks when Oikawa clenches his fists and provokes the alpha further, prying Kageyama’s mouth open and licking his lips obviously. The omega waits with wide eyes, watching his role model and rival boiling with wrath, he doesn’t fight and he doesn’t whine for Oikawa because he has faith in the older setter to handle the situation. He’s fully aware of what Oikawa is capable of.

“I think you’re mistaken, let him go because if you don’t, I will pulverise you”,

“big words from an alpha with a small dic—“ Kageyama blinked only to find that Hansuke’s stumbling towards the sinks, blood leaking from his broken nose and Oikawa’s knuckles red from the swing. His brown eyes turn to the tall alpha, who flinches and considerably loosens his grip on Kageyama’s body,

“hey, look, I’m not doing anything—“ but his useless plead is punched back into his mouth and now the bald alpha and the door alpha let go as well, preparing to fight too. With hardly any resistance, Kageyama scrambles away from the alphas, going towards the far end of the toilets and distances himself from the deadly atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit!! Oikawa's MAD DOG-CHAN!!!!!!  
> And don't worry about the next chapter those people who aren't good with punching and blood, there is no description of it


	16. The Surprise Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! Well, just a couple of things,  
> 1) There is no fight scene, just to let you know - sorry if you wanted to read how Hansuke gets his ass kicked but I will save the violence for another fic  
> 2) If you don't remember what Oikawa told Kageyama to say after he used the toilet then you should remind yourself  
> 3) There are only a few chapters left!
> 
> And I hope you enjoy!

It was like being sucked into a movie but at the same time just at the cinema, sitting there with a bunch of unconscious alphas around him, it was quite the first thought. But Kageyama couldn’t help it when his hero turned back to him and holds a hand out, asking him if he’s OK and all the other stuff. _Maybe I am in a movie._

“Tobio-chan, hello?”

“Huh?” Oikawa rolls his eyes but the gesture lacks its usual mocking feel,

“are you OK?” The omega nods and takes the hand, his legs wobble though and the events of the day create exhaustion in his body, making him lean into Oikawa uselessly, “are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired” he replies with a small voice and neither of them mind that they’re still holding hands. They exit the toilets and relish in the fresh air for some moments, matters still at hand though and Kageyama has gone through enough to finally, fully trust his setter senpai. “Oikawa-san”

“yeah?”

“Number three, my answer is number three”, the alpha understands as well exactly what had happened and the new responsibility he has over the omega is not all that daunting, he could maybe even describe it as fitting. The two of them go to sit on a bench, Oikawa wincing bitterly at the freshly broken skin of his knuckles and Kageyama slumping in a heap. “Are you going to call the police?”

“Do you want me to call the police?” He knows that he should but he can understand why Kageyama would say no, and he does, so Oikawa just nods at the decision. “Well”, Oikawa begins, his mouth dry and the taste of blood on his tongue from the few knocks that he got, “now that, _this_ , is over, I think I’m gonna head back to the others”. He skims his rival for approval, the tan, pokka-dotted skin of hickeys and the wounded expression that he wears. Oikawa would love to see that face after a match but it doesn’t suit now. _At all_.

“Yeah, I should go as well”, the blue-eyed omega whispers while he hesitantly removes his hand from Oikawa’s, the older standing to leave.

“So, I’ll see you later, Tobio-chan”, the brunette almost cringes as the smell of vanilla fades behind him and a weird sort of guilt is lodged in his throat. _Why does this seem so… Incomplete? What else am I supposed to say?_ But even as he continues to depart from the boy that he just saved, he doesn’t make the move to turn around again, until his name is called.

“Oikawa-san”, chocolate locks flutter as Oikawa turns to see Kageyama facing him a few metres away, eyes shimmering in something undecipherable and cheeks rosy. “Thank you”, the words are clear and sharper than they could’ve ever been as the dark-haired teen bows deeply for nearly a whole minute before he lifts his head again. And when Oikawa thinks that’s the end of it, the younger setter approaches him, from the angle that Oikawa peers at Kageyama’s face, it’s all too obvious how flustered he is.

“I, y-you. Um, you gave me your n-number but I haven’t given you mine”

“you cheeky brat”, but he eagerly accepts it anyway, fidgeting to do more. Kageyama’s scent lingers around Oikawa’s nose and the alpha has never felt so powerless, the urge to kiss the omega ever present despite his own stubborn self and pride telling him to gag at the thought. But before he can register the distance between them vanishing, soft pink lips press against split ones and Oikawa involuntarily melts into the touch, hands hovering around Kageyama’s waist but not actually holding, then the omega pulls back, scuttling off without even giving Oikawa a chance to respond.

The kiss was rushed, yet pleasant. So much that the brunette brings his fingers to his lips, licking the taste of vanilla as he makes a note to himself to get Kageyama back for using a surprise attack on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they kissed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) omg!


	17. Never Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! If you haven't noticed, sadly this is the last chapter of this fic and I hope that you guys have enjoyed the journey and that this ending will satisfy you. Of course, however, there will be second part to this fic but that will definitely come later, so look forward to it!

“Makki! Mattsun! Where have you two idiots been? You just ditched me!” The brunette was fuming as he marched over to his grinning friends ( _why does he call them that again?_ ) “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been looking?”

“No” Matsukawa replies bluntly, only ticking off the setter more and before he completely explodes, Hanamaki’s snickering fills the space around them. Matsukawa’s grin then slowly creeps up and Oikawa knows there’s something up, putting his hands on hips like a mother waiting for her child to own up, he raises one eyebrow in questioning.

“Well?”

“ _Well_?” Hanamaki chokes out, doubling over, leaving Oikawa every right to just turn around and forget about them but if curiosity killed the cat, well then call Oikawa a kitten and put him in a noose. It’s when Matsukawa slings an arm over their captain and stares at him in the eyes that he gets a horrible inkling as to what they could be fussing over, a light pink shade sprinkles over his cheeks.

“How ‘bout you tell us about your date with _Tobio-chan_ , yeah?”

“D-date?!”

“Look at him!” Hanamaki wheezes out on the floor, his fist pounding the ground, laughter possessing his entire body but Oikawa doesn’t let the sight get to him and answers calmly, completely innocently.

“We weren’t on a date, I was helping him”

“sure” Matsukawa drawls, making Oikawa perfectly aware that he doesn’t buy the story and helps Hanamaki to his feet, who wipes a tear from his eyes and pats Oikawa on the shoulder.

“You got yourself a good omega there”

“he’s not my omega! And we weren’t on a date!” His words seemed to go through one ear and out the other for the two third years and Oikawa eventually gave up, choosing to just ignore their taunts. However there was one that he couldn’t, his protective alpha instincts taking over in that mere moment as he snatched Hanamaki’s phone out of his hands.

“Hey, what are you doing?” On the phone was a picture of both Oikawa and Kageyama doing the exact thing that the brunette had not wanted _anyone_ to know about and the photo in front of him, with the two of them taking a walk, was like a slap to the face.

“Oh yeah, we saw everything Oikawa, your fun time in the Ferris wheel, the holding hands…” _the kiss?!_ “…there’s no denying it anymore” _phew_. Matsukawa finishes with a smirk, taking the phone out of his hands and zooming in on the two of attention. Hanamaki joins them with his arm slung over Matsukawa, his body threatening to break out into laughter again. “Karasuno’s setter doesn’t act like an omega, and sometimes he doesn’t even look it, but there are those moments”,

“what moments?” Oikawa asks a little too quickly, only fuelling Hanamaki’s desire to burst out again.

“Just check out that [booty](https://www.amiclubwear.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/c/l/clothing-shorts-cccc2-jp16325black_2.jpg) though, I mean, what is up with those [shorts](http://i.imgur.com/ovl5a.jpg)?” And Oikawa’s face heated up as Hanamaki pointed at the screen, zooming in even more just for emphasis. Understanding what the hype was about now, Oikawa looks away from the shorts that hug Kageyama’s ass a little too eagerly. “You see what I mean?” Hanamaki prods with a grin, setting up a trap that Oikawa doesn’t fall for,

“Tobio-chan is an omega, so it’s a given that he has to look like one sometimes”, and without waiting for Matsukawa to add anything, Oikawa walks ahead feeling slightly agitated. He knows that by now, Kageyama has probably regrouped with Karasuno or at least Hinata so it’s not like he can approach him again, but the idea of Kageyama being so dense as to put on such _small_ shorts without considering the consequences irks Oikawa to no end that he almost doesn’t care if Karasuno are there or not. He feels like he needs to personally scold his kouhai for such an act because the rage of having been spotted by Hanamaki and Matsukawa is building up and he wants to let loose.

But Oikawa’s learnt from past experiences about venting on his junior ( _*ahem*_ when he nearly hit him) so he takes a deep breath and chooses to just send a text instead:

 

**«Me»**

Tobio-chan (*＾∀゜)

I would never consider wearing shorts again if I were you

(which I’m glad I’m not (○ﾟε＾○)v )

~ just shut up and take my advice

_(1:31)_

 

He suppresses a smile when a reply comes almost immediately, stark and clueless as always,

 

**«The BANE of my existence»**

Why?

_(1:31)_

 

**«Me»**

Why what? Why you should never wear shorts, why should take my advice or why you should just shut up? Be specific Tobio~~ （＾ｖ＾）

_(1:33)_

 

He can’t help teasing Kageyama when there’s an opportunity and even though he already knew what he meant, he still asks anyway.

 

**«The BANE of my existence»**

Why can’t I wear shorts?

_(1:33)_

 

Oikawa frowns at the question, contemplating how to answer without giving away too much and settles on telling him to figure it out for himself, but he doesn’t expect a reply so soon and certainly not one with a grumpy emoji ((ಠ ∩ಠ)). But if he had to admit it, it was kind of cute and he can even go as far as to say that he’s looking forward to their next encounter. Of course, as long as they’re not in an amusement park.

_NEVER AGAIN._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos, commented and all the other stuff, it was really appreciated. Thank you for reading this fic and in the future I will try to write others that will make you happy (and me! Don't forget about me!) as well. I had to do so much redrafting for this, like rewriting chapters and stuff, the plot did change a bit from my original idea but in all honesty, I think its better (obviously) than before.  
> Thank you again, and I'll hopefully hear from you soon with my next work!


End file.
